


Completion

by Zed_Zalias



Series: Shoganai [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Short, The Red/Green is just a background thing tho, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zed_Zalias/pseuds/Zed_Zalias
Summary: Lusamine has made up her mind. Shewilldefeat Green. She's not going to let Lillie down.Green has made up his mind. He can't watch her go through this one more time - But he knows she isn't going to give up.She'll never back down - Not until all is said and done.





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a continuation of another suuuuuper short thing I posted on here that came from my old RP blog. For more info, see the notes on the first work in this series.  
> Prompt: "What makes you think you can beat Green?" (Paraphrased) -Anonymous

Like every other time, Lusamine had lost. Green looked at her with eyes full of sorrow.

“Take the badge.” He said, staring at her with pity. Lusamine hated being pitied.

“No,” She said, shaking her head under the dark hood.

“Then at least let me see your face and make sure you’re not hurt. At least… At least let me give you food, at least let me pay for you to have a proper hotel one night, at least let me do  _something…_ ”

“No. Lillie didn’t have anyone help her when she was on her journey.”

“So? Who is this Lillie, anyways? Why are you doing her journey for her? Why do you have her Trainer Card?”

Lusamine just shook her head.

“Is she… Your sister? Girlfriend? Daughter?”

Lusamine couldn’t help but shake a little when the word came out of his mouth.

“Oh. I see. What… What happened to her? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Lusamine didn’t say anything. Instead, she pointed to her fainted Clefable.

Green just nodded. Neither of them said anything for a while.

“Look, this is… What, at least the 25th time? It’s crazy. It can’t go on any longer. Take the badge. Take the badge, and go - Tell your daughter, and then just go  _eat,_ or  _something,_  for Christ’s sake. I can’t… I can’t be responsible for this anymore. You’re skinny, you’re pale, you don’t talk… I’m worried about you.”

Lusamine looked up at him a little. He was young. He had screwed up early in life, and he had already had time to fix everything he had done wrong. He still had plenty of life to live after that. He was lucky, and she was unlucky.

“Listen, I… I had a friend as a child. He and I gradually… Let’s just say I gradually started treating him terribly. I was an asshole. Eventually, I became the Indigo League Champion - And within a few minutes, he showed up to challenge me. He won. After that, I left in a fit of rage - And then I never saw him for a while. I finally found him when the _new_ Indigo League Champion told me he’d seen him on Mt. Silver. He said he was going to go challenge him, and he did. He won. But… My friend didn’t accept that. He _had_ to win. He assumed I had left the region to go on and challenge other Leagues, so he just kept fighting this kid because he thought I was gone and not coming back. He thought he could win, but he never did. Eventually, it got to the point that the kid felt bad for my friend, and started going to challenge him again every day simply because it seemed to make him... Less sad. It got to the point that his Pokémon were being permanently hurt by the whole thing. I had to go up and - Basically, I had to talk him off the ledge once he realized he would never beat the kid.”

Lusamine just looked at him and didn’t say a word.

Green sighed. “Yes, it  _does_ relate here, actually," he said, reading her mind. The point is - Sometimes we become a little too obsessed with something. Even if he beat the kid, my friend would probably still feel hurt inside after everything that happened. He might have felt even more empty. And if you beat me, that’ll be the end. You’ll have nothing else to do but face your daughter, grieve for her - Which I think you’re avoiding. Your life will become empty. But if you leave now, before you’re too invested, too deep in this quicksand, there… Might just be something left for you.”

Lusamine shook her head and, for the first time ever, she said something to Green that was more than just "Lillie wouldn't have."

“No. There’s already nothing left for me. And besides, I wasn’t going to stop after you. I was going to become Champion for her.”

Green was at first shocked when she spoke, but after she was finished just nodded solemnly.

“I understand. Well, I’m trying to, anyways.”

Lusamine nodded. “You are. That’s more than anybody else has done.”

“Take the badge.”

“No. Lillie wouldn’t have taken it if you offered it to her like this.”

“Of course she wouldn’t. She sounds amazing.”

Lusamine fell to her knees and her voice was barely a whisper. “She was…”

Green nodded. “The second point of the story is that - Well, now that friend and I are married. Um… Actually. Yeah. Point is, you thought you lost Lillie, but she’ll come back to you.”

“What?”

“Just because someone seems to be gone doesn’t mean they are.”

“That’s different. You showed up for him again because you weren’t dead.”

“No, it’s really not. She’s still here, if you look. If she had any siblings - Then she is still there with them. She’s still there inside you. Her Pokémon still carry broken pieces of her, too.”

“You’re right. She’s everywhere I look. She’s all I see.”

“That sometimes hurts more than the initial loss.”

The two were silent for some time.

“At least tell me your name.”

Lusamine slowly got up, her face red, and flipped back the hood in the presence of another human for the first time that month.

She extended a hand slowly. “Lusamine.”

Green shook it. “Of course you are.”

“You know me?”

He just nodded.

The two stood there awkwardly for a moment. 

And then Lusamine turned around, withdrew Clefable, and walked out of the gym into the freezing night air. Green didn’t stop her because he knew he couldn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

The next night, at 11:00 again, Lusamine showed up. It was always 11. Like clockwork. At 11, there was only Green and her. Only Lillie and Green - The fight that fate had never allowed to occur.

This time though, it was different. Lusamine smiled in the battle, and didn’t wear the hood, and was energetic as she gave commands to her Pokémon.

In the middle of the fight, Green asked her why.

She smiled and shook her head slightly. “Because Lillie would have.”

And then Green’s last Pokémon fainted.

“Lillie would have won, too.” He said, and he presented her with the badge.

It was finally over. Eight Gyms. Eight Leaders. Eight Badges. Lusamine would eventually challenge the Elite Four, but, for now, she was content knowing that she had finished Lillie’s dream.

For the first time, Lusamine felt she had a friend who understood.

For the first time, Lusamine felt she could face the spot where they had buried Lillie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If people enjoyed this, I'd honestly consider continuing this, providing some background, looking into the characters' futures, etc. Anything that anybody shows enough interest in will probably be written lol. At that point, it would be a lot more serious, a lot longer, and a lot higher quality, since I've had two years worth of extra writing experience and all that.


End file.
